


Enchanting

by bokutoppai



Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Fluff, HQrarepairweek2020, but it's sapphic so it's alright, im sorry this is so short, this is so cliché i know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-02-23 09:23:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23909341
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bokutoppai/pseuds/bokutoppai
Summary: Kanoka and Yachi have been dating for a while, but they never kissed before... that was until a fateful evening, when they were out for an ice cream date, and the whole scenery was painted by the sunset's beautiful colors, which made Hitoka even more enchanting than she already was.
Relationships: Amanai Kanoka/Yachi Hitoka
Series: Haikyuu Rarepairs Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1720471
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	Enchanting

**Author's Note:**

> Rarepairs week - day 3 (ice cream)
> 
> [i made a mistake in the summary and no one was going to tell me???]

Kanoka smiled at the smaller girl as she took her ice cream. When she turned to her smiling, she felt her cheeks warm up.  
She felt so lucky to have Hitoka by her side, although neither of them seemed to be brave enough to make a first move and do more than holding hands.  
They paid for their ice creams, Yachi grabbed Kanoka's hand with her free one, and started walking again aimlessly in the park.

It was a quiet day, despite the people's voices the atmosphere was tranquil, birds were chirping, clouds were scattered across the sky, painted of calming orange and pink hues.  
The scenery was gorgeous, but Hitoka was even more stunning, and that's why she found herself observing her once again.  
She had a soft blush adorning her face, which wasn't much noticeable because of the sunset's lights. She wasn't used to holding hands with her girlfriend yet, nevertheless she enjoyed that and every little moment with her.  
Her hair seemed - and were, she knew already - soft; they grew longer ever since they met for the first time she met her.  
Everything about her features took her breath away.

Amanai, enchanted by Hitoka's beauty, noticed some ice cream on the corner of her lips.  
Instinctively she left her hand and brought her own to her girlfriend's face, wiping it out.  
When she met Yachi's widened eyes and red face, she realized what she was doing. She squealed and apologized.

Both of their hearts were beating hard against their chests, none of them dared to speak a word.

Then Kanoka cupped Yachi's cheek and pecked her lips. Even she herself didn't know where her courage came from. It was innocent and pretty quick, but for that moment it seemed to be enough.

They pulled away and stared at each other's eyes for a few seconds before looking away, too flustered to make eye contact.  
They never said anything, they walked away with their fingers interlaced and a wide grin on their faces.

**Author's Note:**

> i'm not sure about this one lmao


End file.
